Bella's Coven
by Mermaid Mania
Summary: After the Cullen's left Bella she became a vampire and started her own coven. 90 years later both covens move back to Forks for the same reason. To try and forget the past.
1. Forgetting the Past

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV:**

It's been 90 year since the Cullens left me. It was time to go face my past. I had my own coven now. My seven children Ali, Anthony, Ariel, EJ, Carlie, Jay, and Renesmee. As well as my friend Angela and her mate Ben, as well as their son Mason. Bree, Diego, and Fred. They were part of Victoria's attack but they ran off. Victoria was still trying to kill me. Then one girl who I just couldn't leave for some reason, her name was Macy. Then the werewolves that imprinted on my kids. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee or Nessie as we called her, Seth on Ali, Leah on Jay, and Brady on Carlie. I nearly killed them. I still went to school. Ben and Angela acted like the parents but I was the leader.  
Angela was a doctor and Ben was a lawyer. The rest of us were at school. We all had to pack we were leaving tomorrow.

**Edward POV:**

After we left Bella we were all depressed. We just sat around upset. Even Rose. She wished she had been kinder to her. I spent every day dry sobbing in my room. We knew she was dead. Pretty soon after we left Alice couldn't see here anymore. When Carlisle told us we were moving back to Forks, we all were super depressed. It brought back bad memories. Carlisle thought this might help us all feel better.  
We were leaving in a week.

**Bella POV:**

When we got to our new house we all unpacked at vampire speed. They started school tomorrow. I was going to start in a week. I was going to finish getting the house ready.  
All my kids except Ariel, Diego, and Bree were freshmen; Ariel, Macy, Fred, Mason, and I were sophomores.

**Edward POV:**

Everyone could tell I was depressed. We all knew Bella was dead. Alice completely lost her future. "Get down here Edward! You're going to school. I will drag you if I have to!" Alice screamed.  
"I'm coming." I said quietly knowing she could hear me. We all drove to school in silence.  
When we pulled up. We all sighed and got out to face bad memories.  
We all spotted three vampires like us right off the bat there were with seven others. They weren't anything we'd seen before. I looked at a girl with long, curly bronze hair. She looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were the same shade as Bella's. She looked what mine and Bella's child would look like if such a thing was possible. "Alice I'm going home. This place reminds me too much off Bella." I said.  
"You sure as hell are not. This place reminds us all of Bella." She said.  
"Look at that girl." I said pointing at the girl. "She looks like what Bella and my child would look like." I said.  
"All seven of them do." She said pointing at the other six kids. She was right.  
"I'm leaving." I said. Uh, no you're not. She thought. Great.

**Carlisle POV:**

I walked in to the hospital. Surprisingly I smelt another vampire. "Dr. Cullen this ." One of the doctor's said introducing us. To my surprise I was standing in front of Angela Weber. Bella's old friend. Huh. She had gold eyes.  
"Nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I need to call one of my daughters." She said. Wow she had a coven. She called lots of times but no one answered.  
"May I speak with you alone?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Hello Carlisle. What do you need? I don't mean to be rude but I need to go check on my daughter. She's sick and she won't pick up her phone." She said.  
"Oh then I'll make this quick. How are you a vampire?" I asked.  
" My sister bit me now I really must go." She said walking out.

**Angela POV:**

Aww crap. Bella's gonna be pissed. I thought driving home to tell her. I walked in and screamed "BELLA!"  
"Angela what happened?" She asked.  
"The Cullen's are back in town. I just saw Carlisle at the office." I said.  
"WHAT!" She screamed. "We just got here we can't move already. We just got here. I guess we have to stay. Go back to work. I'm going to school." She said. I nodded and drove away.

**Bella POV:**

I was flat out pissed that the Cullens were here. They left me pregnant. I told Angela about vampires and she stayed with me. When Anthony bit me and I was changed she, Jacob, and Ben took care of them. Anthony was the only venomous one. Then Ben got cancer and Angela begged me to bite him so I did. Then she got pregnant and I saved her. Then we found Diego, his mate Bree, and there friend Fred. I took them under my wing. Then we found little Macy. She was dying of hunger and was an orphan. I just had to bite her. She was so sweet and innocent, I couldn't watch her die.

I pulled up at the school. Time to face the assholes.

**Edward POV:**

I hated it here. I saw a girl with Bella's hair. She was a vampire. The world was mocking me. "Alice please. Everything reminds me of her." I moaned.

"I know, I feel the same way. We all do but you can't go." She said. Then the girl turned around. Alice's mouth and mine fell open at the exact same time. To our surprise a golden eyed Bella was glaring at us.

**So what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Review my fanpires!**


	2. My Ass of an Ex

**I forgot last chapter the fanpire thing was a suggestion from ISLAND CUTIE! **

**Edward POV:**

"Bella!" I said walking toward her.

"Go to hell Edward." She said.

"Bella how are you alive? I lost you're future." Alice said.

"Probably because I was with werewolves." She said bitterly.

"Bella I'm sorry. I left to protect you, so you could have a normal life." I said.

"Well that worked out great." She said sarcastically. One of the girls from earlier came over to her.

"Mom I thought you were staying home today." She said. Alice was screaming in her mind. _ Did that chick call Bella mom? _She screamed at me with her thoughts. I nodded.

"I was but I changed my mind. I'll see you guys at lunch. Go to class Ari." She said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"One of your kids Edward! Yes it's possible. You have eight. That was Ariel Angela. You also have kids named Alison Rose, Edward Jacob Carlisle, Carlie Isabella, Anthony Jasper, Renesmee Bree, and Jay Emmett. Then an adopted vampire daughter Macy Nicole. Those are my eight kids Edward. You left me when I needed you most. If Anthony hadn't bitten me, I'd be dead. Thanks to you they grew up without a dad and had a really depressed mom." She screamed. Alice and I were both shocked. Oh my gosh the night before I left. Crap!

"Bella I didn't know. I really am sorry." I said.

"I'm gonna be late." She said stomping off.

"Wow Edward. You did that before you left. That's messed up." Alice said walking to class. I went to my class. I should be happy but I wasn't. How could I be when the most important person in my life hated me?

**Emmett POV:**

The world hated us. It took our sister and Edward's true love. He was a mess. We had to stop Edward from committing suicide at least once a month. A girl walked in. She was vampire with hair that was the same color as Bella's. The world just said I hate you even more than you think. "This is our new student Bella Swan." The teacher said. Ok this is getting weird. She turned around. There was a vampire Bella right in front of me. She came and sat by me. It was the last seat available.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"Your ass of a brother got me pregnant; I nearly died, got changed into a vamp, and started a coven. Now leave me alone." She said. Well someone's being a little bitch. After class I was the last one to the lunch table. "Guys in my last class you'll never guess who was there." I said.

"We know Bella. Edward and Alice saw her earlier. Apparently were uncles." Jasper said.

**Bella POV:**

I threw my tray down on the table. "You ok Bells?" Bree asked.

"No. My asshole ex and his family are here. They sprouted some shit about leaving for my protection. Yea right." I said pissed.

"Wait our dad's family that left you is here?" Ariel or Ari as we called her asked. I nodded pointing at them. I was in a bad mood.

**Esme POV:**

I felt so bad for Edward. We all missed Bella so much. Rose even missed her. Then they all came in. They were up in an instant.

"Bella's a vampire." They all said together.

"What?" I gasped.

"She's a vampire. She has eight children. One's adopted the other ones are biologically ours. It's apparently possible. She has her own coven too." Edward said. Then Carlisle walked in.

"What's this about another coven? I saw Angela Weber today. She was a vegetarian vampire." He said as he ran up here.

"She must be in Bella's coven. Bella is alive." Edward said. There was a knock and I went to get it.

"Hello. How may I help you?" I said. Looking at them there was one vampire and seven kids who were probably Edwards's kid.

"Are you guys the people that left our mother?" the vampire girl asked. I nodded. "Well then we need to talk to you." She said.

"Please come in." I said.

"We'd rather not." She said. My whole family was down here now.

"Well since I'm your father you need to at least tell me your names." Edward said.

The vampire rolled her eyes. "I'm Macy, That's Ari, Nessie, Carlie, Ali, EJ, Anthony, and Jay." Macy said. "Now why the fuck would you think you could leave our mom pregnant and alone." She screamed.

"We didn't know. We were trying to protect her." I said.

"BULL SHIT!" EJ screamed. Macy gave him a look.

"It's the truth. I wanted her to have a normal life." He said. Then Bella ran up.

"What are you guys thinking? Running of after school I had no idea where you were! Home now! Oh, hi Esme, Carlisle." She said just now noticing us.

"Bella!" Carlisle and I said together.

"You guys left me. I nearly died. I'm not in the mood to be happy. My kids just ran off." She said glaring at them. "I need to go." She said and they ran off.

**Bella POV:**

Ha my kids were so screwed right now and they knew it. "Why the hell did you go to the Cullen's? I was worried sick. Victoria could have run off with you! Whose idea was it?" I screamed.

"Mine I wanted to chew them out for leaving our family." EJ said quietly.

"EJ don't you worry I chewed them out myself. You are all grounded. Why did you go Macy?" I said.

"I was trying to stop them." she lied. I looked at her. "Fine I wanted to yell at the bitch that left my mom." She said. I hugged them all.

"Guys I'm here to take care of you not so you can take care of me." I said.

"Sorry mom." They all said.

"You are still so grounded. Cell phones are for emergency use only and you can leave the house for school and to hunt. No TV, video games, or computer for one week." I told them. They groaned. There was a knock and Ari went to get it.

"Mom! Our bitch of a dad is here." She screamed. Crap he was here. I was down in a flash.

"Edward what do you want." He said.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant for this to happen. Honestly I was going to come back see if you had moved on and were happy. If you weren't I would have stayed. I honestly thought you were dead. I was constantly trying to go to Italy so I could die too. My family stops me. I just couldn't imagine a world where you don't exist." He said. Geez take a hint. I'm still pissed. One doesn't usually forgive super easy. Especially when you're pregnant and you don't see them for ninety years!

"Look I'm nowhere near forgiving you yet, let alone dating you again. Please just leave me and my family alone. At least for now." I told him.

"I understand, but I still would like to meet my children." He said. He had just pressed a button.

"Your children. They are not your children. They are my children. Biologically yes they are part yours. But in reality you're not there dad. You weren't there for them or me. Good-bye!" I screamed while slamming the door in his face. Macy was staring at me. "Too harsh?" I asked.

"Try awesome. You told him." She said. We both laughed as I pulled her into a hug. Macy and I might not be related but she was as much my daughter as Ari, Nessie, Ali, or Carlie. We were fine without him. As long as I had my kids and my kids had me we'd be fine.


	3. Punishment

**Here is my Thursday, It is Thursday right? Anyway this story shall be updated Thursday! Enjoy!**

**Edward POV:**

I stood there with my mouth open.

"That just happened." Emmett said from behind me. I rolled my eyes. We started walking home. "I'm sorry but that was hilarious! Your daughter yelling up that her ass of a dad was there and then Bella lost it." He said laughing.

"Let's go home." I said. We ran home. We honestly were only about ten miles away.

When we were inside Emmett told everyone what happened. Alice and Esme were pissed about what I did with Bella right before leaving. Rose was mad that Bella got to have kids. Carlisle was disappointed in me for not staying with her and my children. Jasper was just trying to get away from the emotions. Emmett found it absolutely hilarious that I had children I didn't even know existed and they hated my guts.

"Edward when did you and Bella…" she trailed off. Crap. I didn't want to tell them this.

"The night before we left." I answered.

"You ass!" Alice screamed. She ran over and slapped my face. Emmett burst out laughing.

"That just happened." Emmett said laughing. Esme glared at him and that shut him up.

"Edward how could you do that to her?" Esme scolded.

"I don't know. Now I may have lost her forever.

**Bella POV:**

That asshole! He comes here and calls these kid his! Oh hell to the no! I just wanted to rip his head clean off. I hated that bitch.

"Bella maybe you should at least let the kids get to know him." Bree said calmly.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked.

"Well he didn't even know they existed until today. He might want to get to know his own kids. I mean if this were Bree and I, I would want to know my kids." Diego said.

"I guess if they want to meet them they can." I said. "Kids get your ass down here!" I screamed. What they're ninety! They're most of them were married. Nessie and Jake, Ali and Seth, Carlie and Brady, Ari and Embry, Jay and Leah, and Macy and Fred. They all came running down.

"I've thought it over and you'll be allowed to leave the house," I said. They cut me off with cheering. "Only to visit your father." I finished.

"WHAT!" They all screamed. This was such a better punishment.

"You each have to visit him ten times before I stop your grounding you." I said. They all just starred.

"Let's get one out of the way." Macy said.

"Call him before you run over and I'm taking you. I don't want you kidnapped by Victoria." I said. They groaned.

**Ari POV:**

I went into the kitchen to call the ass. My mom gave me the number.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"This is Ari Swan. My siblings and I wanted to know if we could visit you." I said.

"Oh of course Ari. I would love to actually meet you guys." He continued. Now I could tell it was the ass not any of his family.

"See you in a couple minutes." I groaned.

We all ran to the huge house. Assward threw the door open. "Please come in." He said. We all walked in.

"Could you just run them home in a couple hours? They're all grounded and don't have their phones. I don't want Victoria to hurt them." Mom said.

"Sure and she's still hunting you!" He said. She nodded and ran off.

"So why the sudden change of heart?" he asked. Before I could even decide to lie or not.

"Mom's making us." EJ blurted. He laughed.

"Come on upstairs." He said. His family was all standing around. "This is Esme and Carlisle." He said pointing to the adults, who I guessed were our grandparents. "Then this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." He said. I guessed they were our aunts and uncles. We waved.

"Assward da fuck dude? Leaving our mom pregnant, seriously." Jay said. Emmett, Jasper, EJ, Carlie, and Anthony burst out laughing. Macy gave him a look. The other Cullens stood there mouths open. The rest of us kids were trying not to laugh.

"Assward! Hilarious! I'm gonna have to use that one." Emmett said high fiving Jay. I was already starting to like Emmett.

"I apologize for my brother." Macy said glaring at him.

"Come my nieces. We shall talk fashion!" Alice declared.

"Alice let me get to know them before you abduct them." Edward said. She glared at him. "Come on lets go talk upstairs." He said. This was going to be a long day.

**Did you like it? Review my vampire bunnies!**


	4. AN

**I'm sorry but the schedule is not working for me so it's cancelled. I just can't write that fast and school just started so I have no time. I'll try and update all my stories every week sorry!- Mermaid Mania**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok yes I've been missing. This is about my new website. Mermaid Mania Fan Fic . webs. com (leave out spaces) It will let you know when updates are, you can get previews, and learn about me. I know I've been missing in action. I've been working on a secret project. which will be revealed on website on the 24th. So please check it out! I will be updating again soon.

-Mermaid Mania


End file.
